Quien dijo que seria facil
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Ser padres no es tan fácil y todos pueden cometer errores porque ningún hijo viene con instrucciones. Lo único que se puede hacer es aprovechar esos momentos con ellos, incluso si están ocupados porque sino llegara un momento en el que realmente se arrepentirán de no haberlo hecho. ¡Feliz día del padre! Atrasado pero no importa.


**Debo admitirlo... esta historia me hizo llorar al final.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**

* * *

Ser padre es la cosa más grandiosa que le ha pasado en su vida. No sabe cómo explicarlo pero Howard recuerda muy bien como los nervios, el pánico y la emoción recorrían su cuerpo mientras su esposa Maria estaba en labor de parto—posiblemente él estaba más histérico que su esposa y los doctores.

Un 29 de mayo de 1970, nació su hijo Anthony Edward Stark. Su rostro tenia facciones suyas y las de su madre, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran igual de hermosos que los de su madre. Y era tan pequeño, un pequeño bebe de 2.100 kg y 40 cm que le dio miedo tomarlo en sus brazos porque sentía que se rompería por el templo de emoción de sus manos.

"Hey pequeñín" Sin importarle de su imagen antes la prensa como un hombre frio y calculador, no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa de amor por su nuevo hijo.

"Eres el niño más afortunado del mundo ¿Lo sabias?" Y como si su hijo le comprendía, Tony lloriqueó extendiendo una de sus pequeñas manitas al aire, Howard acerco su mano y Tony envolvió sus pequeños deditos en su dedo índice y no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima de felicidad y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Prometo ser el mejor padre del mundo Anthony, lo prometo." Dijo, solo que olvidaron decirle que no sería fácil y mucho menos le dieron las instrucciones.

Por supuesto que al principio fue algo 'fácil' con todo lo de cambiar pañales, bañarlo, alimentarlo y dormir—que fue más placentero para Tony que para él y Maria. Pero pronto, sin darse cuenta, Tony ya no era ese bebe recién salido del hospital. Ahora con tres años y once meses, su hijo parecía estar lleno de energía, corriendo y gritando por todos los pasillos con esas pequeñas piernitas que lo sostenían, riendo con esa inocencia que tenía un niño de su edad pero demostrando tener una gran inteligencia que heredó de su padre.

Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando Tony irrumpió en su taller pidiendo a gritos que jugara con él en el patio. El consejo quería nuevas ideas para el Expo Stark que estaba aún en proceso y unas nuevas actualizaciones para varias armas. "¡Ahora no Anthony, papa está ocupado!" Le grito y se sintió mal al instante al ver la cara asustada de su hijo. "Lo siento Anthony, pero no puedo jugar contigo ahorita"

"¿Pod qué no?" Demando su hijo y de repente una idea lo golpeo.

"Hey ¿Sabes lo que es una placa de circuito Tony?" Dijo y sin dejar que respondiera el pequeño Stark, saco varios cables y piezas de una caja y se acomodó en el piso al nivel de su hijo. "Vamos a armar un los dos ¿Qué te parece?"

La siguiente hora fue para explicarle que eran, como funcionaban y como armar una placa de circuito a su niño de tres años. Y los siguientes días, sorprendentemente lo encontraba en su taller cada mañana listo para continuar con su placa en su taller. Cada vez que levantaba la vista de su escritorio, encontraba a Tony con una cara de concentración como si se tratara de un dibujo con crayones, y de vez en cuando lo encontraba dormido completamente y lo llevaba a su habitación. Cuatro días después de su cumpleaños logro terminar la placa y se sintió tan orgulloso del logro de su hijo que lo presumió ante todo el mundo-

"¡Es que deberías verlo Maria! ¡Solo está ahí conectando cables y poniendo piezas—es, es increíble!—¡NUESTRO HIJO ES UN GENIO!"

"Lo se cariño pero no basta con que solo pases tiempo con el cuándo estás en tu taller, convive más con el Howard" Le dijo su esposa. "El necesita un héroe a quien admirar" Le dio un beso en la frente.

Maria tenía razón, no pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hijo a pesar de que había prometido ser el mejor padre. Todo era culpa del consejo que siempre lo presionaba por nuevos inventos o Peggy que lo necesitaba para dirigir Shield. Tony necesitaba alguien a quien admirar, alguien que es respetado por todos. No como el asesino que él es, él no puede ser el héroe de su hijo, jamas lo será en comparación de Steve Rogers aka Capitán América.

Pero fue Tony quien primero le pidió que le contara historias del Capitán, siempre con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía y rebotando como pelota en sus suplicas de que le contara de como venció a Red Skull y de las miles de veces que golpeo a Hitler. Y en menos de lo que se imaginó, Tony admiraba tanto al Capitán que le pidió si algún dia lo podía conocer. ¿Cómo decirle que no a su hijo? No cuando tenía una vaga idea de dónde podía estar su amigo perdido.

En su siguiente cumpleaños quizo darle el regalo perfecto encontrando al Capitán América y llevarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Pero por más que intentara, jamas lo encontraba. Tony en cambio, recibía una tarjeta de disculpas y una figura de colección del Capitán. Se sentía mal por perderse la fiesta de su hijo y perderse las sonrisas y el pastel que preparaba Jarvis. Pero al menos podía recompensar ese tiempo perdido en el taller con Tony o en los momentos en los que le contaba historias del Capitán América.

Pero entonces no hubo más tiempo, Tony creció y un dia recibió una llamada del MIT invitando a su hijo asistir a la universidad desde los catorce años.

El dia en que lo dejo en el campus, sintió como si una parte de él fuera arrancada al igual que Maria. Le era difícil aceptar que su niño estaba creciendo y pronto se convertiría en un adulto y el se haría viejo con el tiempo. La mansión Stark ya no era la misma sin su hijo, si bien, aveces peleaban innumerables veces pero era parte de la pubertad.

Y luego vinieron los escándalos y las llamadas de la universidad diciéndole de los problemas en los que se metía. Alcohol, drogas y sexo eran los temas más tocados en el teléfono y en la oficina del director amenazando con expulsar a su hijo del MIT.

"¡¿En que estabas pensando Anthony?!" Grito con todas sus fuerza a su hijo. Tony estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio. Habían ido a recogerlo después de que una maestra llamo diciendo que había llegado a clase drogado y ebrio.

"A ti que te importa lo que yo haga anciano"

"¡¿A mí que me importa?! ¡Me importa porque todo lo que hagas me afecta a mí y a tu madre!" Se señaló a sí mismo y se acercó a su hijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "¡¿Sabes la cantidad que tengo que pagar cada semestre como para que tu desperdicies tu beneficios drogándote y bebiendo con tus amiguitos?! ¡¿Dime qué pensaría el Capitán América si estuviera—"

"¡Yo no soy el Capitán América!" Ahora fue Tony quien también empezó a gritar.

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Le dolía ver que su hijo había cambiado por completo. "¡El Steve Rogers fue un héroe, un gran hombre que sabía distinguir entre el bien y el mal! ¡No como tú que no aprecias nada de los sacrificios que he hecho por ti, del dinero que he perdido en tu educación y desperdiciado en cubrir tus escándalos!" Esto estaba mal pero Tony tenía que comprender los esfuerzos que hacía por él.

"¡¿Entonces porque no te guardaste ese dinero para ti mismo y fuiste a buscar a ese bastardo?!" Grito Tony ahora con lágrimas en los ojos pero él no quizo verlas. "¡Siempre es Steve esto, Steve aquello y nunca soy yo!" No supo que pensar.

¿Fracaso como padre o acaso no se esforzó demasiado en buscar al héroe de su hijo? ¿Qué es lo que hizo mal?

"¡TE ODIO, A TI, A MAMA Y A STEVE ROGERS! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!" Y sin saber lo que hizo, Tony estaba en el piso sujetándose la mejilla con sangre saliendo de su nariz y un labio roto. Y después ya no estaba, se quedó solo en su oficina sin olvidar el hecho de que había golpeado a su propio hijo.

Después de eso, las cosas cambiaron. El papa se convirtió en Howard, las peleas entre padre e hijo se multiplicaron al punto que Tony ya no quería acercarse a él, y la única manera en la que podía hablar con su hijo, era atreves de Obi.

Y entonces llego la graduación de Tony y tenían que viajar por carretera porque su avión estaba descompuesto. Estaba tan nervioso y orgulloso a la vez que no vio el auto.

No más sonrisas, no más peleas, no más fiestas, no más abrazos. Todo se fue en un instante por un conductor ebrio que acabo con su vida, la de su esposa y Jarvis. Todo se había acabado para él. Él no quería irse, no quería dejar a su hijo solo, quería estar ahí para él, arreglar las cosas entre ellos, verlo enamorarse de una chica y ver los celos que tendría su esposa, apoyarlo cuando tuviera problemas con ella, enseñarle sobre el negocio familiar y estar ahí para cuando su boda llegara y envejecer con el tiempo para que un dia llegaran los nietos, y al final. Al final cerraría los ojos con una sonrisa sabiendo que disfruto su vida, que él y Tony arreglaron las cosas.

Pero no, la oportunidad se había ido y no le darían otra.

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar a su esposa sonriéndole sabiendo que hasta aquí ambos llegarían.

" _Lo siento Tony, en verdad lo siento"_

* * *

 ** _Historia inspirada en You´re missing - Jason Walker_**

 ** _StarkSkywalker15_**


End file.
